Season 4 AU
by Flashes-of-flash
Summary: (SEASON 4 AU) With Barry stuck in the speed-force; or possibly dead in there, Team Flash-led by Iris, has to deal with new threats. Trying to free Barry doesn't work, and Iris's reluctance to find another way to free Barry has the team slowly being torn apart, especially after she let's all her anger lose on Caitlin, blaming her for everything.(SNOWBARRY) -{DISCONTINUED}
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, this is my take on how the season 4 premiere should have been. Honestly, I had expected way better than what we got, so in this story, I'm going to go with what I wanted to happen. Will be FlashFrost centric.**

 **(Just to make it clear, Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost are 2 different personalities, sharing the same body; they're basically voices in each other's heads, get what I mean?)**

* * *

''You have a broken knee, 3 fractured ribs, a shattered femur and a slight concussion.'' Caitlin informs Wally, as she injects him with pain killers. Joe and Iris watch worriedly from outside the med bay, horrified by the extent of his injuries. The 'samurai' had really made sure that Team Flash and Wally in particular, had learnt what consequences come with messing with him.

''He'll have to remain in bed for at least 8 hours.'' Caitlin informs Iris and Joe, exiting the med bay and making her way over to her workplace, standing in front of her desk, beside Cisco. Everyone was now clearly worried as to what they were going to do now.

''We have only 5 hours, in which if we don't bring Barry back, Central City will be destroyed by a sword!'' Cisco says in frustration, seated at his computer, head rested in his hands, as he tries and fails to come up with a solution (other than bringing back Barry) to the problem at hand. His words are also somewhat directed at Iris, who surprisingly wasn't on board with the idea of bringing Barry back.

''And now we've lost Wally too.'' Caitlin adds, supporting Cisco's argument, and indirectly suggesting that they go ahead with Cisco's plan to free Barry.

''We'll come up with something...we always do.'' Iris says, looking at the members of Team Flash, trying to get some hope running in the air, because right now, hope was the last thing anyone seemed to have, as there was not a single solution to bringing down the samurai without bringing back Barry.

''We don't have time to come up with something!'' Cisco yells, getting up from his chair. ''You saw what samurai did to Wally, we saw what he did to us before as well, and we all know that he won't stop until we bring Barry back!''

''No, Cisco! We're not bringing Barry back, that's not an option!'' Iris yells back, irritated by Cisco's constant suggestions to bring back Barry.

''Why not? Why? Why don't you want us to bring back your fiance?'' Cisco asks, unable to understand the reason to Iris's reluctance.

''Because we have no idea how to! You've already tried, and it didn't work did it? Now, we can't waste our time trying to bring back someone who died months ago. Instead, we can work out a plan to stop this...samurai from destroying the city.'' Iris replies, sending pain and grief to everyone at the mention of Barry being dead, but clearly she wasn't that emotional about it, and she couldn't quite understand why everyone else was. She had dealt with it a long time ago, and had made peace with Barry dying (although it was the toughest thing she's ever had to do) and she thought it was time everyone else did too.

''How can you be so sure that he's dead? Jay was stuck in the speed-force, Wally was stuck in the speed-force too, and they both came out alive. What makes you think that Barry won't too? Besides, there is one more thing we can try to bring Barry home.'' Caitlin backs Cisco up again, unable to believe why Iris was being so arrogant about this.

''Again with the 'we'? Really? Who's 'we'? You weren't even there when Barry _died,_ in fact, it's your fault that he did! You teamed up with Savitar! Heck, you were even going to let him kill me. If you would have tried to stop him instead of helping him, none of this would have ever happened, HR would still be alive and Barry would still be alive too.'' Iris spits out, shocking everyone who heard her, and Caitlin tries her best to hold back her tears, as the guilt she had spent 5 months trying to bury behind her finds it way back and begins to haunt her again. She knows that Iris isn't wrong, it is her fault, but instead it wasn't. She wasn't even in control, her inner anger and grief, which had taken the personality of Killer Frost, had taken over her and caused her to make reckless decisions. But if she was the one in control, she would have done it different. But Caitlin also knows that this is no excuse to avoid the blame, as she wasn't strong enough to fight against Killer Frost, she was weak, like always.

''You're right, it is my fault, all of it is.'' Caitlin says, the tears finally starting to flow. ''But also remember that I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't ask to become Killer Frost, I didn't want these abilities, I didn't want to use them. And do you remember the last time I used them before I became full blown Killer Frost? I was trying to save your life, trying to stop my friend from being turned into nothing but ash, even though I knew the consequences of using my powers, even though I knew that he more I used them, the less control I would have over myself, but I couldn't just stand and watch you die. And then, I almost died because of Kadabra, because I went after him to stop him from getting away so that we could find a way to save you, and when Julian ripped off my power dampeners, Killer Frost broke free, and I tried...I tried to win control, but I couldn't, I was weak, I couldn't fight it. But then Cisco helped me, and I was able to get through, and stop Savitar from killing him, and I've been able to stay in control ever since, and even though I know that it wasn't me, I still have to live with all the guilt, I still have to accept the blame, because I was weak, because I couldn't fight it. Now, you don't have to go around reminding me of it, reminding me of what horrible choices I've had to make, because in the end, everything I did which led to me making those decisions was for you and Barry...''

Caitlin breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably, and she turns around and begins to storm out of the room, never wanting to come back ever again. She didn't belong here, not after all the trouble she caused her friends to go through, she was wrong thinking that they would find the heart to forgive her.

Cisco calls her name behind her, but his voice slowly fades away, as she keeps running towards the elevator, finding it hard to see as the dripping tears had blurred her vision. Getting into the elevator, she leans her head against the wall, and waited for the lift to take her to the parking lot. She had already gone through this, the crying and the never ending guilt, sometimes accompanied with suicidal thoughts too, for about 2 months. But this, this time, it was worse, as she heard her own friend say it out loud to her.

As the elevator reaches the ground floor, she rushes out of it, making her way to her car, but as she runs, all the emotion and thought causes Killer Frost to surface again, and this time, Caitlin doesn't try to fight it, she lets her dark self take control, as she couldn't spend another 2 months trying to get over the guilt. This is who she was, she was Killer Frost, always destined to be, and even though she could control her darkness and her abilities to some extent now, with the help of her now ex-boss Amunette, she wasn't going to try and suppress her this time, as she told herself that she no longer had to feel weak and pathetic anymore, instead, she could be a Goddess. She could be who Killer Frost wanted both of them to be, once and for all. After all, both Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost were the same person, like Savitar had always said, and Caitlin starts to accept this now, as she, for the first time, willingly lets the darkness out, transforming to Killer Frost, no longer fighting against her inner darkness that manifested as Killer Frost, but instead, she accepts the darkness as herself.

''So, I guess we're one now, right Frost?'' Caitlin says to the voice in her head, staring at her hands, from which cool mist was emitting.

''I guess we are, Snow.'' Killer Frost replies, and slowly, Caitlin feels herself being lifted off the floor, and then feels an immense surge of energy through her body, feeling her insides freeze from all the cold taking over her, and an ice ball develops around her, as she keeps feeling the energy grow stronger and stronger, and after a while, it stops, and the ice ball which was engulfing her breaks down, and Caitlin emerges from within it, now stronger than ever. She could no longer hear or feel Killer Frost or her presence in her head, she, after a year or so, finally felt like only one person, finally had one personality, the other voice had disappeared; ceased to exist when Caitlin accepted it as part of herself. She was finally Caitlin Snow again, just Caitlin Snow...but...very very changed. She was stronger, colder...and now, no one was ever going to hurt her again, no one would ever make her feel weak again.

She had the appearance of Caitlin, heart, mind and abilities of Killer Frost. She tells herself that she's done running from the guilt, she was done crying. This _is_ her, Killer Frost was just an imagination, all this time, it had really only been Caitlin Snow, but with meta-human abilities.

''Time to have some fun...'' She says out loud to herself, grinning, as she hears footsteps behind her indicating that Cisco had followed her. She turns around to look at him, and before he can do anything, a large cloud of mist covers her, and Cisco watches as it slowly uncovers, shocked to see no one within it; Caitlin had just disappeared from plain sight!

 _(TO BE CONTINUED)..._

* * *

 **What happened is that after Caitlin accepted that she was indeed Killer Frost, the killer frost persona dies and only Caitlin Snow is left, with the powers of Killer Frost. The 'inner voice' in Caitlin's head has always been Killer Frost (like F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M, BUT OF COURSE Caitlin is just one person, with 2 different voices in her head, pls let me know if you get it!) and she disappears when Caitlin accpets herself to be Killer Frost.**

* * *

 **Let me know how the first chapter was by reviewing! If you have any doubts or confusions, feel free to ask me :)**

 **Updates will every Saturday (I'll try my best to do so), and this will be a slow-burn FlashFrost.**

 **{THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND RATE THE CHAPTER, IT WILL REALLY MOTIVATE ME TO KEEP GOING AND TRYING TO IMPROVE. IT'LL BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!}**


	2. Chapter 2

''Time to have some fun...'' She says out loud to herself, grinning, as she hears footsteps behind her indicating that Cisco had followed her. She turns around to look at him, and before he can do anything, a large cloud of mist covers her, and Cisco watches as it slowly uncovers, shocked to see no one within it; Caitlin had just disappeared from plain sight!

 _(TO BE CONTINUED)..._

* * *

''What do you mean 'she just disappeared'?'' Joe asks Cisco, trying to figure out what the scientist was going on about.

''I mean...she just disappeared!'' Cisco replies, screaming it out in disbelief and shock.

''H..how is that even possible?'' Iris questions, starting to feel really bad for bashing out on Caitlin that much. Deep inside, Iris knew that she wasn't the one to blame for everything, Caitlin had gone through so much, but what she would go through now, that would be on her hands.

''I don't know!'' Cisco replies loudly, intentionally targeting his anger at Iris, who pushed his best friend over the edge.

''As if we didn't have enough problems at hand...'' Wally sighs, looking at the time, and seeing that it had only been 11 minutes since Caitlin had told him to remain in bed for 8 hours.

''We'll worry about Caitlin later. Right now, we need to figure out how to stop the samurai from destroying the city.'' Iris says, changing the subject of the matter, trying to distract herself that she caused Killer Frost to come back.

''I'm the last man standing, what do you think I'm going to be able to do?'' Cisco says, a little annoyed by how Iris didn't consider Caitlin to be the first priority, and a little frightened at the thought of going up against the samurai all by himself.

''What if we get Jessie, Jay and Gypsy to come help us?'' Joe suggests, thinking that it'll be an advantage to have more legs.

''No, we don't have that kind of time. Besides, they probably have their own problems to deal with..'' Iris replies, dropping the idea, and Cisco loses it.

''Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!'' He shouts in frustration.

''Maybe if you stop asking that again and again I'll be able to figure something out!'' Iris shouts back, and Joe instinctively puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder, wanting her to calm down.

''Caitlin said there was another way to bring Barry back?'' Wally reminds everyone, wanting to know what that way was.

''There is, but it's too risky...'' Cisco replies, with a scared look on his face, and Iris seems pissed that the topic of bringing Barry home was back would they accept that he was gone? All this talk about him really made her grief grow, and even though she was trying to act strong, on the inside, she was broken, and angry, and she had erupted part of her anger on Caitlin; she needed to stay calm, or else she would ruin things more than they already were.

''What is it?'' Joe asks, lighting up with hope once again, Iris giving up her parade and stopping to listen to what Cisco had to say.

''Something Caitlin and I were working on a few months ago, after we took down the new metas that were created when the speed-force prison let all hell loose. Basically, we were able to create a sort of ' _weapon'_ that could give us direct access to the speed-force, and it worked as well! And so Caitlin went in to it-'' Cisco starts, but is interrupted by Joe.

''How on earth did you let her go into the speed-force Cisco? She could have gotten lost in there for good?!'' Joe asks, shocked to hear about the stunt the 2 scientists pulled off.

''No, I had her tethered to this world, like...like Barry was when he went in to free Wally...'' He replies, but is this time interrupted by Iris.

''How...could Caitlin enter the speed-force? I mean, isn't it a _only for speedsters_ place?'' Iris questions.

''Savitar...he taught Caitlin a lot about the speed-force; things even I didn't even ever consider. He taught her how to make a body patch which tricks the speed-force into thinking that you're a speedster. He even gave her a full tour of the speed-force from the inside! -which, by the way, is why we agreed that she would be the one to go through, because...well...she knew her way around...'' Cisco says, trying not to sound jealous that Caitlin had been inside the speed-force and he had not.

''So what happened? Did she find Barry?'' Wally asks, groaning as he tries to adjust his position to face Cisco. He instantly knew that was a stupid question to ask, because if she had found Barry he would be here right now, unless something went wrong...

* * *

 ** _{FLASHBACK}_**

* * *

 _After Cisco and Caitlin agreed to work on a way to free Barry, they decided to keep it from everyone else, knowing as to how they would object to it as it was a big risk. That meant they couldn't use S.T.A.R. Labs. To Cisco's surprise, Caitlin suggested that they work on it at her place, which Cisco found odd, since her place was in no way suitable to work on what they were going to work on, not only was it small, but it also didn't have the equipment._

 _But to Cisco's surprise again, Caitlin told him that she had got a new place, and that it wasn't actually an apartment, but a villa._

 _While Cisco grabbed all the necessary items and brought them over to her house, which's location Caitlin had sent him, she prepared her lab; yes, a lab in her house; where she gathers all her research and a few items she would need, and puts them out on her workbench. Seeing Cisco still wasn't there, she walks back to her lounge, and turns on the TV, seating herself on the couch and watching the news, glad that for now, the city was quiet._

 _After a while, her doorbell rings, and she figures it's Cisco._

 _''Coming!'' She shouts, making her way to the door, looking at the screen right next to it, which showed the footage from outside, she confirms her guess about who's at the door._

 _''Hello Cisco..'' She says, opening up the door for him, smiling to see one of her best friends, and actually her first guest at her new place, whom she signals to come in._

 _''Whoa..'' He says, amused, taking a moment to look around her doorway, admiring how great her house looked. Even from the outside, it had looked quite big, but on the inside, it was a lot more. It was well decorated, and every item in the house was state-of-the-art._

 _''This place's sick! You said it was a villa, but this...this is a freakin mansion!'' He exclaims, coming further into her house, entering the lounge, walking around and touching all the stuff like a small kid would. He was in awe._

 _''How-how did you even afford all this?'' He asks, inspecting her lounge, finding it really hard not to get jealous after coming across a giant 100 inch smart-TV embedded into the wall._

 _''I didn't.'' She replies, leaving him stunned._

 _''What do you mean?'' He questions her, a voice in the back of his head telling him that she stole most of the stuff._

 _''Half of the stuff in this house belongs to Dr,Wells, or well, Eobard Thawne...'' She replies, and he can't seem to believe her._

 _''No!'' He exclaims, looking at her, demanding more explanation, unable to believe what she was saying._

 _''It is. And the other half was brought with the money that Thawne left behind._

 _''How did you get Thawne's stuff?'' He asks, still unable to believe her._

 _''When he got erased from existence- when he died, he had no partner, no children. So, in the case of his death, he left half of his property and money in my name. Turns out, he was a multi-billionaire!'' She starts, and he's taken by surprise._

 _''So a few days later, after the singularity, after...Ronnie died...again...two men came up to my apartment, and handed me the documents they found in Wells's house, and they told me I could claim the things which were left down in my name. At the time, I was just too...grieved, that I hadn't considered it. I just left the documents in one of my drawers, not giving them much thought...until after I started my 'new life' as Caitlin Frost..'' She continues, trying her best not to be affected by the memory of Ronnie, while Cisco still looks at her in disbelief._

 _''What about the other half of his property?'' He asks, secretly wishing that it would be allocated to him, but he was soon to be disappointed._

 _''Barry.'' She states, after a long pause and hesitation._

 _''Wh-why you and Barry?'' Cisco asks, finding it quite weird that Thawne would leave behind his property to his greatest foe. He also felt insulted that Thawne hadn't left anything for him, considering he called him a 'son'._

 _''Probably because he hurt us the most. I lost my fiancé, and then husband because of him, twice, Barry lost his mother, and everything hr's had to live through is his fault...'' She replies, just laying out her own opinion. Why Thawne did that no one will ever know._

 _''Maybe he cared more than we all thought he did...'' She says, and starts walking towards the stairs, and then to her lab, guiding Cisco there, who took a lot of time looking at her house in awe._

 _''A lab inside your house...nice...'' Cisco says under his breath, trying not to sound jealous._

 _''Here is all the research I have done, and everything I know.'' Caitlin says, handing her notebook to Cisco._

 _''And these are all the things we will need...'' She continues, pointing to her workbench, where Cisco also takes out his stuff from his backpack and lays it out._

 _''How exactly do you know so much about the speed-force, all of a sudden?'' Cisco asks, sceptical because as far as he can remember, Caitlin hadn't really known much about the speed-force._

 _''Savitar told me everything there is to know..'' She replies, and Cisco gets the chills listening to the name Savitar._

 _''Now, you can start if you want. Make yourself comfortable, I'll go make us some coffee'' She says, moving herself to the only computer in the lab, showing Cisco what seemed to be blueprints of something, and Cisco takes his time to understand them, taking a seat on one of the tables, thoroughly studying what he was presented with, finding the information to be quite extra-ordinary, as Caitlin makes her way out of the lab and to the kitchen._

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PEOPLE, THERE WAS SOMETHING I HAD TO DEAL WITH.**

 **ANYWAYS, YOU MIGHT BE THINKING THAT YOU'VE READ THE LAST PART SOMEWHERE BEFORE, WELL, MY GOOD FRIEND TEELO (WHO WROTE IT IN HIS STORY: AFTERMATH) TOLD ME THAT HE COULDN'T CONTINUE WITH HER STORY AND SO I BORROWED HER IDEA TO FIT INTO THE PLOT.**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW THE CHAPTER WAS BY REVIEWING! RATE IT OUT OF 10 PLEASE, I'LL BE REALLY GLAD SINCE REVIEWS MEAN A LOT TO ME, THEY ENCOURAGE ME THAT MY WORK IS LIKED! FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS! :)**

 **WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON!**

 **UNTIL THEN... #SNOWBARRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS TOO!** **I WILL MAKE SURE TO TRY MY BEST TO USE THEM!**

* * *

 _''Now, you can start if you want. Make yourself comfortable, I'll go make us some coffee'' She says, moving herself to the only computer in the lab, showing Cisco what seemed to be blueprints of something, and Cisco takes his time to understand them, taking a seat on one of the tables, thoroughly studying what he was presented with, finding the information to be quite extra-ordinary, as Caitlin makes her way out of the lab and to the kitchen._

* * *

 ** _(FLASHBACK CONTINUED...)_**

 _They had been working for a few hours now, Caitlin working on some sort of a...sticker, while Cisco was assembling a weapon, whose blueprints he had just finished studying. The room had been silent, except for Cisco's occasional humming while focusing._

 _''How did you even get these blueprints?'' Cisco asks, finally relieved to get that question out of his head, which had been bothering him this whole time._

 _''Savitar had big plans for me...well...for Killer Frost...'' She starts, taking a deep breath._

 _''You know what, why don't you just ask her yourself, I don't remember much of what happened anyways.'' She suggests, and before Cisco can stop her and protest, he sees that her hair has already turned white, and her skin's become paler._

 _''Ah, finally! I've been dying to come out again!'' Frost says, and Cisco clearly looks afraid of her._

 _Cisco just stands there, staring down at his workplace- the 'thing' he was working on, trying to come up with what to ask her._

 _''Uhm, how...how does Caitlin know so much about the speed-force?'' He lets it out, and Frost takes a seat across the room from him, a smile forming across her lips, as she sighs and starts explaining._

 _''I tell her.'' She replies, earning a confused look from Cisco, and Frost understood that he didn't get it._

 _''When Caitlin is in control, I'm nothing more than a sub-conscious in her head. I can talk to her, tell her that I hate her outfits...blah blah blah.'' She says._

 _''And when I'm in control, Caitlin is my sub-conscious, now I can hear her voice inside my head, which is why I don't lose my medical expertise when I'm in control, because Caity helps me out. But once she's back in control, she won't remember any of this, unless I tell her of course.'' She adds, and Cisco starts to get it._

 _''So you're basically inside each other's heads? That is so trippy...'' He says, and Frost seems least bothered by it._

 _''Wait!'' Cisco exclaims after a pause, drawing her attention._

 _''You're evil right? I mean, you're KILLER frost, you're not afraid to hurt people...wait are you going to hurt me? Why haven't you killed me yet?'' He starts babbling, and she shoots him an icy glare._

 _''Caitlin and I get along now, she was able to pull me out of the dark way.'' She simply states, and he lets out a sigh of relief._

 _''Okay, so um, how..how do you know all about the speed-force?'' He asks, getting back to topic._

 _''The God himself taught me.'' She smirks, and it takes him about 5 seconds to understand that she was referring to Savitar._

 _''Why...why would he tell you all that?'' He asks, and she looks up at him, a wide smirk playing across her lips again._

 _''Because...the God of the speed-force wanted to make his queen the Goddess of the speed-force...'' She replies, and he nearly chokes on his saliva, hearing her refer to herself as Savitar's 'queen'._

 _''For real?! You and Savitar?...Frostar was a thing?!'' He asks, shocked to every degree._

 _''We weren't just a 'thing'. We were partners. He gave me the one thing none of you did: his trust, his belief. He helped me embrace who I am, helped me figure out my abilities, while you all wanted to cure me, but you see, I didn't want to be cured, Caitlin didn't want to be cured either, she wanted someone to HELP her control her powers, even though she would never admit it, she enjoyed my presence!'' Frost replies, standing up from her seat in anger, her eyes glowing blue._

 _OH-OH- thinks Cisco_

 _Frost takes a few breaths to calm herself, and Cisco's racing heart- from the fear of being shot with an icicle, starts to calm down, and he ponders over what Frost just said, and realizes the mistake all of them had made._

 _''Sorry...'' Frost says, calming herself down, and Cisco's raises his eye-brows, not expecting someone who went by the name 'Killer Frost' to apologize for nothing._

 _''It's just...the things Savitar did for me, it made he fall for him. He was the only man I've ever loved...and I get...carried away everytime I recall his memory...'' She says, staring at the floor, her heart clenching at her lover's memory; she wanted to cry, but she didn't, she was strong, cold-hearted; or atleast that's what she's led people into believing. That was all during the time she had Savitar by her side, he made her feel whole, and she wanted to thank him for everything he was doing for her, she wanted an excuse to stay close to him, she feared losing him; and for that reason, she joined him on the dark side, and when she attacked him to save Cisco's life, that was all Caitlin, she was able to somehow fight through and gain control of Killer Frost; but after Savitar was killed...Killer Frost felt as if it was her fault, and she did nothing but look at the ground with grief and sorrow, and she eventually let Caitlin take over, and Caitlin felt bad for Frost too, which is why she reached out to her, helped her overcome her grief- afterall, Caitlin had a lot of experience with it; and eventually, both Caitlin and Frost were able to get along.._

* * *

 **I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD END THE CHAPTER RIGHT HERE.**

 **SO...TURNS OUT THAT FROSTAR/SAVIFROST WAS ACTUALLY A THING! AND KILLER FROST GET'S EMOTIONAL TOO!**

 **LET ME KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER WAS BY LEAVING A REVIEW, RATE THE CHAPTER OUT OF 10 (WILL REALLY MOTIVATE ME AS I'LL KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK ABOUT IT).**

 **#SNOWBARRY**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO MY EXAMS JUST FINISHED, AND I JUST WATCHED 4X09, AND THE ENDING GAVE ME A REALLY GOOD IDEA. BUT THE THING IS, THE STORY I'VE STARTED NOW, ALL OF IT WILL ULTIMATELY LEAD TO WHAT HAPPENED IN 4X09, SO I'LL JUST START A NEW STORY, AND PICK IT UP FROM THERE. THE CHAPTERS FROM THIS STORY WILL BE INCLUDED AS FLASHBACKCS.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE, AND I HOPE YOU FIND THE NEW STORY INTERESTING!**


End file.
